


Baby Bump

by Cadpig_Writes



Series: The First Royal Baby [3]
Category: The 7D (Cartoon)
Genre: Delightbottom, F/M, Family, Fluff, I demand more fanfics of these two I love them so much help, Jolly Royals, KING Starchbottom, New Parents, Pregnancy, Romance, The First Royal Baby, The King and Queen of Jollywood, Unborn Royal Baby, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadpig_Writes/pseuds/Cadpig_Writes
Summary: As Queen Delightful's pregnancy progresses, it becomes more and more difficult to hide her stomach.
Relationships: Queen Delightful/Lord Starchbottom
Series: The First Royal Baby [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540369
Kudos: 2





	Baby Bump

Each week that elapsed, Queen Delightful's abdomen grew bigger and rounder, making it even more difficult to hide the bump in her dress. Both Queen Delightful and King Starchbottom wanted to keep their pregnancy a secret from the rest of Jollywood until the Queen enters her second trimester, because they had heard rumours that it was bad luck to boast about the expectation of a child so early into a pregnancy.

So to remain on the safe side, they kept their expected child hidden from the world for now. And the Queen's continuous growing belly certainly made hiding the baby bump quite complicated. King Starchbottom would assist her each morning in helping her fit into her pink dress (not without giving her belly a kiss each time of course), which became increasingly labourious as time went along. Eventually her dress became more revealing and too cramped for her, so not wanting to squish the baby or people finding out about their pregnancy, she and her husband decided to travel out of town to find a new gown at once.

As they were outside preparing themselves for the long journey, Bashful had strolled into the castle's courtyard, catching the Royals by complete surprise. "Bashful, what're you doing here?! It's your day off." King Starchbottom questioned, annoyed to see their advisor just waltz in without notifying either one of them first about his arrival. Bashful lifted up a glass measuring cup clutched in his hands. "I'm sorry to bother you guys, but the fellas and I are baking a cake and we ran out of flour. We were hoping you could spare us some." Bashful smiled shyly, a small blush appeared on his cheeks. Queen Delightful in response gave him a friendly grin as she took the cup into her own hand. "Of course, anything for the 7D! I'll be back!" With that she pranced back into the castle, and thankfully for Bashful and Starchy, she was returned very shortly, keeping their awkward silence under a minute long.

As Queen Delightful bent down to hand him the cup full of flour, Bashful caught a brief glimpse of the baby bump poking through her dress. Curiosity plagued his brain quickly, he gazed into the Queen's eyes asking, "Queen Delightful, I noticed that you're growing bigger down there. Are you okay?" Both the King and Queen's eyes widened, the Queen immediately stood straight and shielded her belly with her arms. "O-Oh am I? I haven't really been keeping an eye on my diet lately." She chuckled nervously, slowly backing away from Bashful. Starchbottom stepped forward to scold him for pointing out his wife's slight weight gain. "Bashful, hadn't your mother ever lectured you on what to say and what not to say to a woman?" Bashful slumped back, ashamed for his comment. "It's alright, Bashful. Just be mindful of what you say next time." Queen Delightful reassured him, which definitely rebooted his happiness. Bashful apologised and thanked the Royals before happily skipping back home. Resuming their day after that brief interruption, Queen Delightful and King Starchbottom headed out of town for the day.

The new dress Queen Delightful had grown fond of wasn't really different from her old one, but it was a darker shade of pink, the golden cuffs on the sleeves shimmered more, the ruffles puffed out more like a newly blossomed flower, the hemline in the back had a longer extension, and it was a lot more spacious at the abdomen. Starchy complimented her in every way as she posed in many different ways for him like a model, making the retailer roll her eyes at them.

After arriving back home that night, Queen Delightful and King Starchbottom lay cuddled up in their bed together, looking at a very lengthy list of baby names. Whatever names they liked, Starchy drew a check mark on the side, until Queen Delightful stopped him to propose something. "Starchy, maybe you and I should divide up the names and decide on one on our own." He raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?" "I mean you decide on a girl's name while I decide on a boy's name. And when the baby is born, we'll use whatever name we chose depending on the gender." Starchbottom smiled at her idea, nodding in agreement with her. "That's a good idea, your majesty." His gaze then focused on her belly, grinning even more at the fact that they'll be expecting sooner every day that goes by. "I-I still can't believe we're going to be parents soon, my Queen." He smooched her stomach. Her face shared his grin, lifting up her nightgown to allow him to kiss closer to their unborn child. "I know! This is super exciting! And soon we'll share the news with our family and friends." The king looked up into her eyes, lifting himself higher to move to her lips. "That was a close call with Bashful though." He whispered as he pulled away. His wife clutched onto his hand. "I know, it was. But I have a new dress now so hopefully that'll hide my belly better."

Starchy abruptly pulled her into a tight hug, not letting go of her for a long while. "My Queen, I know it's been difficult for the past year, and our decision to have a baby now was very sudden. But I want to thank you for being strong and patient during all of this." Queen Delightful squeezed him just as tight when listening to him thank her. "Aw, my lovely Starchy, you're so sweet! I want to thank you too. You've been super supportive, helpful, and understanding, I couldn't have asked for a better soul mate. I love you times infinity, my King!" "I love times infinity too, my Delight!" The totally love-struck royal couple exchanged lovey dovey compliments and kisses all the way up until one in the morning, neither of them showed signs of exhaustion as they never grew bored of one another. <3


End file.
